Narumi Schippuden: Un amor a través del tiempo
by AntoniettaGmz
Summary: Esta historia se basa en la película de naruto la torre perdida, aquí Kushina y Minato nunca se conocieron
1. Capítulo 1

Me encontraba en el desierto peleando con un títere pero cuando lo golpeo con mi Rasengan se rompe en pedazos pero en los pedazos habían sellos explosivo y explotaron pero gracias a Sakura que iba montada en un perro gigante creado por Sai que me lleva arrastrándome por la arena hasta que llegamos con Yamato-sensei y Sai el perro y gigante me soltó haciendo que cayera de cabeza

Pudiste haber tenido más cuidado-dijo Sai con su característica pose

Son solo títeres creados por un hilo de chakra, el que los controla no está aquí-dijo sakura

Narumi, aun no has aprendido a usar el chakra?-pregunto Yamato

Ese es mi nombre Narumi Uzumaki tengo 15 años soy huérfana mis padres murieron por culpa del zorro de nueve colas (en esta historia Kushina nunca conoció a Minato, pero el zorro se liberó por culpa de Tobi, el papa de Narumi hizo un acuerdo con el Hokage de encerrar el zorro en Narumi el Hokage y los padres de Narumi murieron dividendo el poder del zorro sellándolo en ellos)

Ahh-dije y él se lo tomo como una afirmación

Sakura agarro una espada y puso su mano en el mango

Envía chakra a través de la espada, eso es todo-dice y la la espada se envuelve en chakra-así será más fácil derrotarlos, se nota que no puedes controlarlo

Ok ya entendí pero Sakura no seas tan mala conmigo-dije mientras me paraba del suelo-tenemos que encontrar a las personas que los controla

Nos dirigimos a un gran hoyo que se había hecho por culpa de la explosión

Que es eso-dije

Mukade busca el flujo de energía dentro de las ruinas Rouran –dijo Yamato-sensei

Flujo?-dije

Siento un fuerte flujo de chakra…-dijo de nuevo

Sai dibujo un pájaro y bajamos en el hoyo habían unas torres gigantescas

A gran profundidad se encuentra una fuente inagotable de energía-dijo yamanato

Después de eso volvimos a la aldea y fuimos llamados por la viaja Tsunade, la encontramos revisando unos papeles el lugar se veía terrorífico estaba lloviendo y tronando

Yamato y el equipo siete, Narumi, Sakura y Sai. Les he asignado una misión especial en las ruinas de Rouran -dijo la vieja, mientras ella hablaba yo me encontraba tratando de pasarle chakra a la espada y lo logre siiii pero de pronto sentí una mirada terrorífica en mí y deje de hacerlo- La aldea de la arena nos pidió ayuda para capturar a Mukade

Nos fuimos corriendo de aquí y nos dirigimos a las ruinas de Rouran

Ese es…-dije señalando y me acorde de que Tsunade dijo que el cuarto Hokage era el que había sellado esa fuente de energía

Mukade quiere controlar el flujo de energía que esta sellado en Rouran, esa ciudad posee una cantidad ilimitada de energía por eso el cuarto Hokage puso el sello, no deben permitir que Mukade retire el sello-fue lo último que nos dijo la vieja antes de irnos

Justo ahí se encuentra el sello que puso el cuarto Hokage-dijo Yamato-sensei

Mukade-dije exaltada

Llegan tarde...-dice Mukade- Absorberé el poder de Ryumyaku con mi jutso secreto de marioneta, y con eso no solo controlare las 5 naciones ninjas sino también el mundo entero-dijo con una sonrisa

De todos modos nunca podrás romper el sello que puso el cuarto Hokage-dice sensei

Ya lo veremos-dice Mukade mientras se acerca a la espada que tiene el sello

Que pretendes hacer?-dice sensei

Voy absorber el sello… MuyuraGigante Sowaka- y hacia las pose de mano y toca la espada, una especie de luz comenzó a salir hacia arriba

Maldita sea-dije y me fui corriendo a detenerlo vi como el sello aparecía en su cuerpo, el capitán Yamato y Sakura venía detrás de mi

Alto-grite pero Mukade ya había sacado la espada y luego una gran cantidad de energía salió iba aumentando trate de irme pero estaba siendo absorbida

Jutso ramificación forestal-dijo sensei y sus manos se convirtieron en madero las manos me agarraron pero de todas formas fui absorbida

Continuara...

Holis aquí tengo una nueva histo espero que les guste

Comentennn


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Fui despertando porque escuche que alguien cantaba, me gire sobre el suelo y mire hacia arriba habían cinco redondos hueco en el techo que por cierto estaba muy lejos

Me senté y puse mi vista en una chica más o menos de mi edad, pelirroja y se encontraba llorando

Que…-ella paro de repente y me miro sorprendida

Que es este lugar?- pregunte, ella se bajó de la roca y se fue corriendo a una entrada

Espera-trate de seguirla pero habían dos títeres me atacaron pero había una barrera y la pelirroja ya se había ido Vi que lo títeres iban a atacarme de nuevo pero esta vez lograron salir de la barrera pero cuando salieron se rompieron

Que paso?-dije

Vi que la entraba se cerraba

Ah, esperen-grite, fui subiendo las paredes hasta llegar a los enorme huecos y asi salir, pero cuando

Salí me encontré con unas torres altísimas

Que es...-dije –este lugar

Fui saltando por los edificios haber si encontraba a alguien, me quede embobada viendo las torres Increíble-aun no

Salía de mi asombro-que torres más grandes Sentí que algo se dirigía hacia aquí y vi de nuevo a tres marionetas, me iban lazando esas cuerdas de chakra trataba de esquivarlas y vi que venían tres mas

Maldito Mukade-dije, fue saltando o por las torres tratando de perderlos

Maldita sea que está sucediendo-dije, estaba corriendo por un puente y vi tres más adelante

QUEEEEEEEE!-grite (imagínensela con una cara súper chistosa)-más de esas cosas

La marioneta alzo su brazos y me disparo, yo trate de esquivarlas salte a otra parte con las 9 marioneta siguiéndome

Mire hacia atrás la marioneta me iba a disparar de nuevo pero me golpee con un puente que estaba en el medio

Son muy persistentes-dije

Entonces recordé lo que Yamato me dijo: Narumi porque no utilizas la espada de chakra

Cierto-dije, agarre la espada y rompí los hilos que manejaban a dos marionetas pero fui golpeada por uno de esas cosas y caí hacia abajo golpeándome con otro puente

Maldición no sirve de nada usar la espada de chakra mientras sigan llegando más-masculle

Una de las marionetas me disparo y el puente se calló haciendo que yo me callera con el Me encontraba dentro de una torre estaba algo oscuro

Trate de levantarme pero tenía herida la pierna y me dolía bastante, mire hacia arriba y ahí estaban las marionetas

No de nuevo-dije

Y me atacaron con sus hilos de chakra trate de esquivarlos pero sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura y me quitaba de ahí

Técnica de expansión parcial-dijo un gordo

Esfera de escarabajos-dijo alguien parecido a Shino y todas las marionetas habían desaparecido

Ahora me encontraba en una torre con el chico que me había salvado el tenía una máscara ambu

Que le paso a las marionetas?-pregunte Parece que se movían gracias al poder de Ryumyaku-dijo

Quién eres?-pregunte

Tu eres una ninja de kohona verdad?-pregunto e ignoro mi pregunta-

nosotros también somos de kohona, necesitamos curarte rápido

Me levanto (estilo matrimonio) y mi cara seguro estaba roja como un tomate, el salto de torre en torre y entro en una y ahí se encontraba por lo que creo sus amigos , me sentó y saco unas vendas y comenzó a ponerlas en mi herida yo estaba nerviosa y sonrojada porque yo tenía una falda algo corta buen ustedes ya sabrán

Esto debe ayudar-dijo terminando de poner la venda

De todos modos... Quienes son ustedes-dije

No podemos responderte-dijo

Porque, además dónde estamos?-pregunte

En Rouran-dijo

Eh?, eso es imposible-dije

No tenemos tiempo para profundizar los detalles-dijo-

podrías alejarte un tiempo de esta ciudad para poder terminar nuestra misión-dijo mientras se levantaba-puede que te diga algo después que terminemos la misión, mira gira en esa dirección hacia la izquierda y encontraras la salida

Eh?-dije

Promete que lo harás de acuerdo?-dijo

Hey quien te crees...

Se fueron así sin más


	3. Capítulo 3

Pero quien se cree que es para decirme que hacer, fui saltando de torre en torre buscando a alguien para que me explicara que está pasando a lo lejos escuche gritos de personas que decían…

Reina Sara?-dije, vi que en un balcón estaba la chica que cantaba la otra vez pero de repente vi que se cayó y me lance a salvarla y caímos en el césped

Estas bien-le pregunte

Si, gracias por salvarme-dijo-cómo te llamas

Uzumaki Narumi y tú eres la reina Sara verdad, que es este lugar-dije

Estas en Rouran-dijo

Pero esto no estaba en ruinas-dije

Estas loca este es el lugar más hermoso que creo mi madre-dijo alterada

Y como te caíste-pregunte

No lo sé solo sentí que me empujaban-dijo

Alguien te quiere matar?-dije

Claro que no, es que no oíste como gritaban mi nombre-dije

Y hay estaban los tres tipos de la otra vez ya entiendo ellos son los que quieren matar a Sara

No se le acerquen-dijo Sara poniéndose al frente mío, yo me pare delante de Sara y saque mi kunai

Ustedes son los que quieren matar a Sara verdad-dije mientras los atacaba, pero el chico de la otra vez se puse atrás mío y puse un kunai en mi cuello y una mano en mi cintura

No te equivoques estamos aquí para proteger a la reina Sara-dijo en mi oído y eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y me soltó nos fuimos con Sara a una torre

Las marionetas que me atacaron, la ciudad de Rouran ya no está en ruinas, realmente no entiendo lo que está sucediendo si ustedes saben algo díganmelo por favor-dije, lo tres ninjas se miraron entre si y asintieron

No hay otra opción-dijo el ambu mientras se acercaba a mí-no quería decírtelo pero te lo debo explicar

Y se quitó su máscara, era realmente guapo su cabello rubio y esos hermosos ojos azules y me sonroje a mas no poder y él se dio cuenta pero yo sé que de algún lado lo conocía

Estamos aquí por una misión secreta de kohona, un ninja viajo en el tiempo este no es el Rouran que tú conoces si estoy en lo correcto debes ser del futuro-dijo

Del futuro?-dije

Tienes que mantenerte en secreto-dijo

Si la gente del futuro interfiere aquí, cambiaria drásticamente la historia probamente estas a 20 años antes de tu tiempo hubo un ninja que vino del futuro hace 6 años llego repentinamente igual que tu… su nombre es Mukade-dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos azules

Espera un momento el hombre del futuro se llamaba también Mukade-dije

Ahhhhh- dije agitando mi cabeza repetitivamente –ahora realmente no sé lo que está sucediendo

Podrías decirme que fue lo que te paso podríamos ser capaces de ayudarte-dijo

Perseguimos a Mukade hasta el Ryumyaku, pero cuando lo encontramos absorbió el sello-dije tranquilizándome

Así que tú y Mukade vinieron del futuro usando un ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo -dijo


End file.
